Tsundere
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: Ketika wajah seorang Tsundere memerah, bukankah itu manis? [NijiHai] /Short Story/RnR/
**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Tsundere** © _Kenzie Aloysius_

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NijiHai Teiko version

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, BoyxBoy, Dont Like? Dont Read!

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

" _Baka_! Sedang apa kau disini hah!?"

Nijimura Shuuzo menjitak kepala _kouhai_ nya itu dengan keras.

"Sialan! Bisa tidak kau membangunkanku dengan cara normal!? Kepala ku sakit, bodoh."

Haizaki Shougo, selaku korban _kekerasan dalam sekolah_ tersebut mendecih kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Padahal tadi dia sedang bermimpi menghajar habis-habisan _senpai_ nya itu, tapi saat bangun Haizaki malah kena batunya.

"Cepat ke gym. Jangan pura-pura lupa kalau kita ada latihan hari ini."

"Dan jika kau menolak, aku akan menghajarmu." Nijimura melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Haizaki membalas. Jika tidak diancam, _kouhai_ nya itu pasti tidak akan mau latihan.

Haizaki yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja berjalan melewati Nijimura dengan wajah suram. Dia kesal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu oleh makhluk menyebalkan berbibir lebih(baca: monyong) itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengurusi urusanku? Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan yang lebih penting huh?"

Nijimura menangkap pergelangan tangan Haizaki untuk membuatnya berbalik lalu memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Tentu saja karena aku peduli padamu. Apa salah jika aku memperhatikan kekasihku sendiri hm?"

Haizaki tidak sempat memberontak, apalagi saat mendengar perkataan Nijimura. Sontak saja warna merah tipis menjalari kedua pipi Haizaki.

"Tch. Dasar bodoh."

 _Tsundere._ Satu kata itu masuk ke dalam pikiran Nijimura. Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona. Sepertinya kata kekasih tadi membuatnya sadar akan status mereka.

Yah, mereka sudah resmi pacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu. Awal kejadiannya pun tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Haizaki.

Saat itu, Haizaki membolos latihan dan pergi jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Pada saat melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria asing menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya menuju gang yang lumayan gelap.

Haizaki berusaha memukul dan menendang pria tersebut, karena pria asing itu memiliki badan yang lebih besar dan kuat dari Haizaki, pria dengan surai abu-abu itu tidak bisa melawan.

Peia itu menjatuhkan dan menindih tubuh Haizaki, tapi pada saat dia ingin mencium Haizaki, Nijimura datang lalu menendang tubuh pria tersebut menjauh. Terjadi baku hantam antara Nijimura dan pria asing itu, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Nijimura.

Dia memperingati orang tersebut agar tidak lagi menyentuh miliknya. Haizaki yang mendengar perkataan Nijimura langsung bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan bodohnya tersebut. Dan Nijimura menjawab dengan santai kalau dia hanya tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya disentuh orang lain.

Sejak saat itu, Nijimura sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Haizaki adalah kekasihnya, miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti ini? Cepat menyingkir dariku."

Nijimura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tertawa lalu mencium pipi Haizaki.

"Ayo kita pergi, Shougo."

Pria dengan surai hitam itu menggandeng tangan Haizaki tanpa mempedulikan kalimat protes yang dilontarkannya. Nijimura tahu kalau wajah Haizaki semakin memerah, entah karena dia mencium pipinya atau karena mereka bergandengan tangan.

 _'Manis'_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

A/N: Jangan tanya kenapa fic nya pendek :3 Salahkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul saat lagi BBM-an sama 'seseorang' /uhuk/

Jadi sekalian mau nyampein, fic ini khusus kubuat untukmu Aho~ (Kalau orang yang dituju baca haha..)

Maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran dan Romance nya kurang, karena jujur aja saya ga terlalu bisa bikin cerita Romance. Makasih buat yang udah luangin waktunya baca fic ini..

A/N(2): Salam kenal buat NijiHai Lovers yang sudah mampir kesini.. Btw, ini fic pertama saya dengan pair NijiHai, jadi kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan tinggalkan di kotak Review..


End file.
